Commission: Come On, Let's Bounce!
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: Riven and Zac finally get married! Join them on the first night of their honeymoon, where fun ensues. Thank you to Niels for the commission!


Hi guys! I'm back with a new piece featuring Zac and Riven!

Please keep in mind that this story was paid for by someone and that it is tailored specifically to their needs and tastes. If a certain part of the story does not match with your tastes, please do not PM me or leave a review with very rude comments, as that had happened with the last one.

With that said, enjoy!

* * *

Come On, Let's Bounce!

"Oh, jellybean, I love you." Silver haired Riven giggled happily as she threaded her arm within Zac's. They had just gotten married, and it had been an incredible ceremony. Beautiful butterflies had been tossed into the air as they kissed for the first time as husband and wife. Sona, playing the guqin, had provided wonderful, uplifting music for the couple as they walked back down the aisle after exchanging their vows and rings.

Riven admired the small golden ring that sat on the ring finger of her left hand. It wasn't very fancy, but that was exactly how she liked it. They were preparing to board the cruise that they had booked for the honeymoon. Riven was so excited. She had been looking forwards to it for weeks. She was still wearing her wedding dress, which looked gorgeous on her.

The white halter dress showed off her sexy flat stomach, and her large breasts bulged, barely covered by the straps. She got jealous looks from the other summoners and champions also boarding the cruise, and she smiled confidently at them. Zac gave the cruise attendant their tickets, and while she checked them over, he leaned over and kissed Riven on the cheek. "Are you excited?"

"Very! I can't wait to get on the cruise. You know how Ashe went on it with Tryndamere on their anniversary last year?" Riven said excitedly. Zac nodded, staring into her gorgeous, captivating eyes. "Well, she told me that there's these big clawed creatures that the summoners catch from the sea that they serve on the cruise daily! And she said that they were the best thing she's ever tasted."

"Alright, baby, when we get onto the cruise, I'll get you a million. You can eat to your heart's content!" Zac smiled. "Anything to make you happy." It was cheesy, yes, but he just loved her so much. He remembered the first time they had met perfectly, when he had found himself so irresistibly attracted to this beautiful girl.

* * *

It had been right after Zac first joined the League. He was different from the summoners and human champions, as he was basically a big squishy green blob. This made them somewhat reproachful to him. The more animalistic champions, like Volibear or the ones that had been resurrected, like Thresh, weren't very accepting of him either.

The first time Zac had laid eyes on his future wife, it was in their first game together, on the top lane. He had been so distracted by her beauty and figure, that he had lost the lane, horribly. But still, he kept getting summoned for games, hoping every time to be matched against her again.

Eventually, a week had passed since his arrival, and unfortunately, he was still feeling lonely. He had been sitting in the courtyard, staring at a pretty little butterfly fly from flower to flower. It was a lovely day, and everyone else was too busy talking to each other to notice him. But that was okay. He liked this peaceful setting.

Riven had sat down next to him in the grass. "I thought you were supposed to hate things like this." She gestured to the butterfly.

He had laughed in a silly way. "No! They're so adorable and fragile… Why would you think that?"

"Rumor has it you're a kind person… But also that you're a dangerous bioweapon…" She didn't sugar coat it at all. That's just the way she spoke, and Zac would eventually grow to like it. "Plus, people in the league aren't really here to make friends."

"Is that really what people think of me?!" Zac looked sad. "Is that why they're all ignoring me? Why they're treating me like I'm in exile?"

Riven didn't skip a beat. "Probably."

"Why are you talking to me then?" Zac turned to look at her, and saw that she was gazing at the butterfly with amazement and wonder; it was absolutely beautiful.

"Because… I know a thing or two about being in exile." She murmured. "People ignore me just as much, treating me like filth." Zac had been the only one to show her such kindness in a long time.

And they didn't say another word the entire night. But something had been shared in that time, and both of them would never forget it.

* * *

"Zac! Baby? You there?" Riven poked her husband in his gooey chest.

"Huh?" He hadn't even realized he had spaced out, while he was thinking about them and the butterfly. It had happened so long ago, but remained so fresh in his mind. He knew that he probably wouldn't ever forget it. "Sorry babe, what's happening?"

"We're about to board the cruise, dummy!" Riven squeezed his arm as they walked down the ramp into the big cruise. "Oh… wow!" Riven gasped as they entered. She had never seen anything like this before, for it was a new addition to Runeterra. "This looks amazing!" She squealed.

"What should we do first, Riv?" Zac asked as they walked through the ship, passing by grand staircases and several bars. "Eat? Drink? Dance? Swim?"

"I think we should put down our luggage first!" She laughed as she looked at a map one of the attendants had helpfully given her. The attendant had even circled their room. "Our room is the honeymoon one, so it should be this way… Noxus, this place is so big, I swear if I didn't have this map, I'd be totally lost."

The map led them to a pure white door, with a big red heart in the middle, and rose petals scattered on the ground. "Subtle." Zac joked as he pushed the door open. It led to another hallway, but this one secluded and very heavily decorated with pink, and red decorations.

"Oh, wow, they've even got red heart lamps…" Riven smiled.

Zac turned to look at her, and well, he just couldn't control himself. He dropped the luggage, and moved his body, his eyes boring into hers. He put both hands on her shoulders, and gently turned her and pushed her onto the wall.

His lips smashed onto hers, as his right hand traveled lower and lower down her smooth skin. He squeezed her ass tightly, as he kissed her, feeling her tongue snake its way between his lips. Every time he kissed her, he could feel the exciting sparks as if it were the first time. Her hands were wrapped firmly around his waist, her eyes closed as she surrendered herself to the pleasure.

"Oh, Riven…" He murmured as he broke the kiss and moved to her soft neck, sucking gently on her supple skin. "Damn it, I love you."

Riven laughed. "Alright, come on, baby, let's take it to the room. We shouldn't be doing it in the hallway. Someone might see!" She pushed herself off the wall and grabbed the suitcase handle. "Come on, let's go to the room!"

"Fine…" Zac grumbled as he followed her to a white door at the end of the hallway. He pulled out the key from the pocket of his black suit. "I can't wait, Riv." He stuck the key into the keyhole, and turned it hurriedly. He really wanted to consummate his wedding day, again and again and again.

He opened the door, and wow, it was crazily decorated with all sorts of romantic decorations. The ceiling was painted a very light pink, and the walls a ruby red. A big white bed with a red blanket over it sat in the very middle of the room, with rose petals scattered everywhere. A bottle of the finest champagne and a red heart box full of probably delicious treats were perfectly placed on the blanket.

"This is so romantic!" Riven exclaimed as she ran into the room.

"Let me open some champagne." Zac smiled as he popped the bottle and poured it into two glasses. "Take a sip, baby."

Riven sat down onto the bed next to Zac, kissing him on the cheek before taking a sip of the light colored liquid. "Mm, yummy!" She grinned as she also opened the box and was delighted to find chocolate dipped strawberries, an expensive summoner treat. "Open up!" She picked one up with her delicate fingers and fed it to him.

"Wow, that's delicious!" Zac laughed as he finished the strawberry. "But I know something even sweeter…" He leaned forwards and pressed his lips to the lips of his beautiful wife.

"You always know what to say, Zac." Riven murmured sweetly after he pulled away.

He winked at her as he moved the food and drink off the bed, while Riven put the champagne glasses onto a nightstand securely. She had already requested a specific item be placed into the room ahead of time, as a small surprise for Zac.

"Hold on…" Riven opened the drawer of the nightstand, and pulled out… a pair of fluffy white bunny ears! "I know you like these, baby." She slid them onto her head.

Zac's eyes widened in surprise at first, then his shocked expression faded into a bright smile. He actually loved these ears so much! They made her look sexy and cute at the same time, and she knew just how much of an effect they had on him. He urgently pushed Riven onto her back, before smashing his lips onto hers.

Her breasts bounced out from their fabric confinement, as the straps slid between the two ample mounds. "Oh, yes!" Zac laughed playfully as he moved forwards, and slowly took her arms and pulled them above her head. Her smooth armpit was revealed, completely and utterly hairless. Riven liked to be clean shaven, and Zac loved it too.

Using his tongue, he began to lick and suck on her neck. Riven liked it when he took his time exploring every inch of her body, and he liked feeling her soft skin moving against his body. Riven arched her back as he traveled down to her big breasts, slipping a slightly hard nipple into his mouth. He ran his tongue back and forth over the bud, relishing the feeling of her breath hitch underneath his fingers.

He released it with a wet, sloppy plop, smiling wildly as he did. He couldn't leave the other one alone, of course, so that was what he did next, tenderly massaging it with his lips.

Riven had such a responsive body. Zac felt like he could just sit here with her for hours, just touching and caressing her. Riven emitted small purrs as Zac put more pressure onto her breast. He really loved her breasts, the way they bounced and felt underneath his fingers was definitely something that he loved so much.

"Mmm…" Riven moaned as Zac switched breasts, squeezing the one he had previously been at with his free hand. The feeling was heavenly. Riven could feel Zac's dick growing even harder, and she was so excited for him to just take her into his arms and fuck her until she was completely sated.

"You're so soft, Riv." Zac whispered sensually against her skin as he kissed it. She was gorgeous, and he loved the fact that she was all his.

Her body shook and shuddered as he sucked, leaving a dark red mark on her skin. They didn't have sex… No, they _made love_. Each and every time their bodies came together, she could feel their souls connecting.

It had been like that the first time they had touched.

* * *

"Aren't you scared of me?" Zac asked incredulously as he sat beside Riven in the grass, underneath a gorgeous, lush green tree. The thought had just occurred to him to ask, after they had spent several long afternoons together just sitting and talking about all the things under the sun.

"I was at first." Riven said honestly, with a somber look on her face. She watched butterflies fly by. Watching those little creatures was fast becoming one of her favorite past-times.

"Because of my past, right? Well, that's why everyone else stays away from me. I was originally created as a bio-weapon, after all." As he said it, he hung his head. He still hadn't made many friends because of this and it lead him to feel ashamed.

"I… I'm not scared." She said determinedly. "You're not scary. Even though my squad was wiped out by a bio-weapon… I can see that you're really different. The one that had done so much horror... That was Singed. And even though I can't forget what he had done… It's not right to punish you for something he did. And to me, that's why you're not scary."

"I try my best not to be. It's a hard life for someone like me…" He frowned slightly. "I'm really trying to be nice to people and help others who deserve it. I want to help the innocent, with all my heart." His mood seemed to lift as he talked about helping others, and Riven could tell it was something he was really passionate about.

"I think that's really admirable," she said, nodding. "I guess it's nice to help people who can't help themselves."

"I just wish more people would realize that I'm not here to hurt them. I'm just looking for somewhere to belong." His yellow orbs seemed to be full of sadness, and remorse. "I guess you are too, huh?"

"Yeah…" She looked up at the sky, watching the sun sink lower into the ground as a million colors now painted over the previous blue. He turned to stare at her, and noticed the starry eyed look in her eyes that he thought was just adorable.

She looked so pretty, and he couldn't resist.

Moving forwards, Zac gently pressed his lips to her soft cheek. At first, Riven was surprised, but she found herself turning her head so their mouths collided in a passionate, mind-numbing kiss.

And that was how it all started.

* * *

"Mm, Zac, don't stop…" Riven moaned as Zac reached down her body. As he continued to suck on her nipple, he began to gently caress her aching clit. Riven was trembling underneath his powerful hands. She was purring, simply humming in delight. Everywhere he touched, she felt a hot engulfing fire. Every time he kissed her, it was just as passionate as the first.

"Of course not, bunny girl." Zac promised as he increased his speed.

Riven's legs bent as she felt the first tremors of orgasm wrack her body. Her pussy was throbbing deliciously, as pleasure radiated from her core. There was no greater feeling than this. She thought it couldn't get any better, but alas, she was wrong.

He moved down, his slippery tongue snaking out from his mouth and licking his lips. He loved the taste of Riven's pussy, and of course, she loved it when he went down on her. Zac felt the familiar taste of his wife sit on his tongue as he speared it into her warm flesh.

"Oh, baby, I'm going to come!" She positively screamed in mirth as she felt the familiar feeling rise up and take hold of her, akin to a volcanic explosion.

Zac laughed excitedly as he watched Riven's body simply shuddering with overwhelming delight. He always loved to watch her cum, the way her hands shook and the way her face contorted into one of pure bliss. She went limp as she surrendered to the feeling, and clutched at him with her nails that dug into him.

He stroked her cheek fondly before kissing her deeply, slipping his tongue between her tender lips. She responded just as enthusiastically, her tongue wrestling with his in a tantalizing kiss. "I'm so happy that we're finally married." He whispered as he pulled away from her.

"I'm happy too. In fact, let me show you just how happy I am." The smile on her face was coy. She pushed him onto his back; his giant body hit the silky sheets with a loud thump. Riven didn't hesitate at all as she undid his belt, sliding his dress pants down his body.

His giant veiny cock emerged from his black bottoms, the tip glistening with his pre-cum. The ears on her head moved as she bend down, grabbing the base of his cock with a tight, firm grip. A small gasp escaped from his monstrous mouth as she put more pressure onto it. She knew exactly how he liked her grip to be tight, and there was nothing she liked more than to please her man.

Lowering her mouth, in one fluid moment, she took him into her mouth, all the way into her throat. He felt the wet, tight cavern of her mouth surround his dick, and let out an uncontrollable moan of pleasure. She slid him all the way out, exposing him to the cold air again. Zac hissed. "Hey!"

"Just teasing, baby." Riven let out a rough laugh as she moved down again, this time sucking only on the head of his cock, swirling her tongue, allowing her saliva to coat it thoroughly. The bunny ears on her head gently brushed against his face. He extended a hand and traced the outline of her cheek, a smile blooming on his lips.

In an achingly gradual manner, Riven engulfed him again. The furry ears scraped against his chest as she bobbed back and forth, creating a slight ticklish sensation against his gooey body. His yellow eyes pressed closed as he leaned back and enjoyed the sensation of his wife pleasure him.

"Hey, baby… Could you… do it with your boobs?" Zac questioned as he eyed her enormous breasts that were currently pressed onto his legs.

"Of course." Kneeling now, she pressed her breasts together as she slid him between the soft mounds. He was so wet now because of her mouth that he moved easily, sliding back and forth between those gargantuan boobs. She stuck her tongue out, licking the rounded tip as he slid.

Lucky for Zac, he had the wondrous ability to cum, then cum again, and again, and again, several times a night. He definitely needed it, seeing as how Riven had developed this superhuman ability to make him want to explode with joy within minutes of making love. She was good at sex, and she knew it.

"Oh, Riven…" He began to thrust his hips slightly, moving to her pace, as he felt a huge wave of pressure build up in his cock. He wanted to come, and he wanted to come all over her breasts.

"Come for me, Zac!" She commanded.

With a final thrust of his hips, the thick white semen spilled out of the tip, coating her breasts and his cock. He groaned, feeling rather satisfied.

She leaned down and raised the boob to her lips, licking some of the succulent liquid off. Zac eyed her happily. Though he had just climaxed all over her chest, they both knew he was far from being completely sated.

Moving off of him, Riven lay back on the bed. "How do you want me next, baby?" She spread her legs wide and bent them as she slipped her slender fingers into her mouth, sufficiently wetting them. In a matter of seconds, the fingers that had previously been between her lips slithered into her pussy.

Zac watched her as he stroked his cock, with the intent of getting it hard again in mind.

Riven's eyes closed as she played with her clit. She loved it with Zac watched her play with herself, and liked it even better when he inevitably would be unable to stop himself and join her in the fun.

She knew him well, and seconds after hearing the first whispers of moaning creep out of her mouth, Zac was making his way over to his beautiful bride. He put his hands on her waist, easily lifting her petite figure up. He took her now-vacated spot, plopping himself down so his cock shot in the air.

"Mmm, finally." Zac winked as he lowered her down.

Her tight pussy clenched around his veiny manhood. She kept getting lower and lower until she could feel him deep within her, touching her cervix, really, completely overwhelming her. She had allowed no other man so deep; this was a connection she alone shared with him.

Her fists clenched as her dress flung out around her.

He captured one of her breasts with his hand as she leaned against his great, green chest. "God… That feels so good…" Riven gasped out in short, choppy breaths as he kneaded the breast within his powerful yet still gentle fingers.

Liquid oozed from her pussy, wet and clear, dripping all over his monstrous cock. Just when she thought the feeling couldn't get any better, he turned and pressed his lips to her, moving his hand to her already tender clit as he did.

As his tongue slipped into her mouth, his fingers began to move. He could feel her trembling, her body shaking as hot flames of pleasure coursed through her, making her positively scream. The end goal was in sight, that brilliant moment of bliss that she was just hanging on the edge of.

Gently, she bit his bottom lip as she moaned into his mouth.

Her thighs, which were resting on his, trembled. She turned, moving away from his lips; she nuzzled his neck, pressing a finger right under his gooey chin. "Baby…" She panted out, "I love you so much."

He let out a moan as his cock twitched and jerked inside her. It grew hotter and hotter as ther core squeezed him.

"Come inside of me, Zac. Make me pregnant!" Riven screamed.

Zac had been modified with the ability to cum in order to increase the race, his creators had originally planned for him to impregnate a large amount of women in order to increase the species… But he soon realized that he didn't want that.

He wanted Riven, and only Riven.

Zac wanted to start a family with his new wife, and live happily with her and their future children. He had always been a kind and gentle soul, and Riven saw that better than anyone else. She had made him come out his shell and realize that it didn't matter how others saw him; having just a few people that believed in him was enough.

And in return, Zac had helped Riven through the trauma she had experienced at Singed's hands. She had come to trust him with everything, her heart, and her body. Theirs was a love that all the other champions dreamed of, but was rarely found. Though they had seemed an unlikely couple, they had made it through the odds.

"With pleasure, darling." Zac chuckled.

He thrust, using all his might, pounding into her. She hadn't thought it possible, but he was reaching even deeper into her. Her chest bounced as she moved, the large boobs swinging wildly as she desperately reached for that powerful orgasm. There were still traces of his cum on them, and he thought it was an incredibly sexy sight.

Mere seconds later, he exploded inside of her, his semen completely pushing into her womb, filling her with the hot, white liquid. "Oh, baby, yes, yes, give me all your cum…" Riven moaned in her sexy voice, coated heavily with need. "I want it all…"

"I will never get enough of you…"

"Riven… Will you marry me?"

Zac was down on one knee, and Riven's hands were pressed over her mouth in surprise.

A brilliant ring sat in the box that Zac held, the color of beautiful green. Riven had once told Zac that she liked this color, the color of his skin, and "emerald" as the summoners called it.

She thought her heart was going to completely spill over in joy. This was honestly the best moment of her life. She had been through so much in her life, and had once believed that this kind of happiness could never be happening to her.

Sejuani, who had become one of Riven's closest friends, smiled knowingly. She had orchestrated this beautiful proposal with Zac, and they had been planning it for ages. It was Riven's birthday, and the setting for it was absolutely perfect.

All that's left was to wait for Riven's answer, the hardest part.

Zac smiled at his girlfriend.

Riven smiled back.

"Yes."

Zac turned and grabbed his wife with both hands, pulling them both onto the bed, tumbling onto the side. He spooned her lovingly. His arms wrapping themselves around her, his lips planting gentle butterfly kisses on her neck.

Riven moved into him, swinging her body around and pressing her chest into him as he cradled her. The bright ring on her finger hit the light and shone brilliantly. It was a symbol of the commitment they had made to each other, and would be keeping forever.

They were so in love, and they had just consummated it in the most beautiful fashion. Making love was so precious to them, and they treasured each and every time. Zac knew they both wanted to create this kind of love again and again, until they had a perfect family, until they had their own kind of happily ever after.

They were in bliss.

And they knew that they would be for the rest of their lives.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the read! If you'd like to request a commission, you can find my email on my profile or you can send me a PM.

Cheers,

Serenity.


End file.
